The trouble with love is
by Angelic-pen
Summary: Ginerva was meant to become Ginerva Potter not Malfoy. One shot song fic. Enjoy


Love can be a many splendored thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
  
It'll fool ya every time  
  
"Harry, Im sorry I can't do this, not anymore. I'm married and you , you are in engaged to her. It's over." He watched as his siren, his fire sprite left his side. Her hand was no longer in his, entwined, his grasp was slipping. Virginia was the love of his life, and she was forced to marry Malfoy. Now he was alone with his thoughts. On his night stand was a picture of his blushing bride to be. Cho, whom's face so many times had washed away in his vision and in its stead was Virginia's, his Virginia. She had come to him that night, a month's time ago, in her white satin dress. It was her wedding night, she left her husbands arms to give her innocence to her true love, her only love. It was all a game, her game, a fool's paradise he had been lead into. She never loved him.   
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Her soul is dying, Why did fate have to be so cruel? There is a saying ' To love is to feel heaven's sweet embrace, to be heart broken, is to feel as if you have fallen from grace of the gods." That is how she felt, Virginia Weasley had just done the hardest thing, left the one she loved. She was pregnant with Malfoy's baby, it was time her fairytale came to an end. Malfoy loved her, she knows he does, he would make her happy and treat her like a queen, yet her heart loved someone else. She had to hurt him to save him, if Malfoy ever knew, if he ever got wind of her affair, Harry would never see the light of day again. Tomorrow would be her last morning in England, a portkey to Italy will ensure that. Draco was being transfered there to lead the head quarter's . No more happy evenings in his loving arms. No more 'I love you's' whispered in her ear with his sweet breathe. No more Harry, no more love.  
  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
  
I played the game by all the rules  
  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
  
I swore I'd never love again  
  
I swore my heart would never mend  
  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
"Well Potter, you're finally rid of me, what do you have to say?" Draco smiled, sincerely smiled. They may not be the best of friends, but they were more then civil to each other, and here he was sleeping with his wife. A possible friendship blossoming while he shagged another man's Virginia. " Good luck Malfoy." Was all he could manage out with a pat on the back and a firm Handshake, the guilt stirring in Harry's stomache. They were leaving, of course she was part of that 'they'. Why did she have to go? She was bound of course. Bound by the same ancient magic that he was to Cho.Yet doesn't true love conquer all? Silly belief's of the hopless romantic.   
  
  
  
(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
He ran like hell, Harry knew where they were leaving from. He had to tell her before it was to late. He had to tell her to stay with him, that their love would find away to break her from Malfoy's side. Yet he knew the prat loved her. Things weren't meant to be this way. Virginia Weasley was suppose to become Virginia Potter, not Malfoy. He stopped suddenly, there they were, He was kissing her, an arm securely around her waist as they both held that old boot. She was gone, and this time it was for good.  
  
Every time I turn around  
  
I think I've got it all figured out  
  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
  
Over and over again  
  
The sad story always ends the same  
  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
  
It seems no matter what I do  
  
It tears my heart in two  
  
(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
(The trouble with love is)   
  
It's in your heart  
  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
  
You won't get no control  
  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Love can be a many splendored thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
  
It'll fool ya every time  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
  
I played the game by all the rules  
  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
  
I swore I'd never love again  
  
I swore my heart would never mend  
  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Every time I turn around  
  
I think I've got it all figured out  
  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
  
Over and over again  
  
The sad story always ends the same  
  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
  
It seems no matter what I do  
  
It tears my heart in two  
  
It had been 4 years since Harry had seen her. He married Cho and divorced within a month's time. He couldn't be with someone he couldn't love. He sat there on a wooden bench in the park hearing laughter. He wanted to scream, he wanted everyone to feel as miserable as he did. Every day he weas haunted by her sweet loving face. His head in his hands, he didn't see when a the little girl was approaching his bench. It wasn't until he heard her weep that he looked up and saw her there beside him."Are you okay?" Harry was taken back by this little angel, she had beautiful red satin hair and gorgeous emerald eyes, like his. Her little face that was tear stricken was creamy white and baby soft. And her nose had a tiny sprinkle of freckles. She was the cutest little thing."Are you lost?" She nodded and now rubbed her eyes attempting to wipe her tears away. "How old are you?" She held up four fingers and sniffled. " Where's your mummy and daddy?" She began to whimper as if she was going to start to cry once more. He pulled her to him and rocked her gently, shooshing her tears away. "Let's go find them." He carried her in his arms and proceeded to walk through the park.   
  
(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
"LILLY!LILLY! Merlin, please don't let nothing happen to her,LILLY!" Virginia yeld out, she had only shut her eyes for a moment. just one moment and she was gone. Malfoy had left her when he saw her daughter had green eyes instead of gray. He loved her, but couldn't love her "Bastard child." as he put it. She was okay with it. Italy had given her a home, and a small space to call her own. Now four years later she thought it was time to go home, to tell Lilly who her father is and how much her mummy loved him. But...... She weep at the endless possiblilities of the things that could've happened to her beloved Lilly, her little fire sprite.  
  
(The trouble with love is)   
  
It's in your heart  
  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
  
You won't get no control  
  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
"Mummy!" The little girl almost fell from his arms jumping from so much joy at seeing her mother again. Virginia pulled her into an air tight hug. Tears falling on her small little angel's hair. She didn't even acknowledge the presence of the person whom had found her until she stopped checking if her daughter was hurt anywhere. "Thank you so much, you brought my soul back to me-" She looked at the man's face, it was the same one from her dreams, the same face that she pictured staring back at her so many times. It was him it was "Harry?"  
  
(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside)  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie)  
  
"Virginia?" Tears were building up in her eyes again as she nodded. She knelt down beside her daughter wrapping her arms around the four year old.  
  
"Harry meet Lilly Love Weasley, your daughter." 


End file.
